On That One Special Night...
by Le Chant
Summary: READ!Chapter 14 Now Up!*Hey! Yes this is a B/V! Bulma and Vegeta have been pals for a long time, but something happens that pushes that friendship a little..bit..further! They don't realize something that occurs between them and..!!! Please Review! Thanx!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Okay! Okay! You Got Me! I *DON'T* own D.B.Z nor any of their wonderful characters! ..even though I wish I do... ^_^''  
  
Author's Note: YoH! Thanks for deciding to read my fanfic! I feel so... Proud! Well... I guess I'll shut up and let you read now! Please do review and if I make ANY same stupid mistake e-mail me... Flame me! I don't care!  
  
On That One Special Night  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Vegetsai, a planet where saiyans lived, a place where a king and queen ruled their solar system. Bulma a young woman of 19 was partially saiyan and her father worked as a head scientist in the royal palace. Her mom was one of the queen's best friend and so she knew a lot of things that happened through out the kingdom. So I guess you could say Bulma lived nice, and through her family she knew the prince of Vegetsai... Vegeta.  
  
Bulma hang out with him a lot so they became quick friends even if they frequently were found bickering at each other. Bulma described him as an arrogant, self-centered, conceited, prince, with a great smile and a great body! In other words, Hot! But she wouldn't say that out loud. Yet, he has his trademark smirk which could make any girl instantly follow his every command and movement. On the other hand...  
  
Vegeta could describe her to be a snobby, loud mouthed, too smart, and stubborn. Although he has caught himself looking into those bright cerulean eyes and flowing blue hair, He wouldn't admit it for the world that she was sexy. And she had that damn sweet voice which made every saiyan soldier drooling and hanging on her every word.  
  
Yet they were the best of friends. It seemed as though nothing could ever come into their friendship. They wouldn't even dare too let them hint to one another of their true feelings...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Dammit Woman wake up! And let me in!," Vegeta yelled through Bulma's door.  
  
Bulma grumbled and walked half asleep to the door muttering some chosen words and opened it.  
  
"Vegeta... it's way too early. I'm so tired and you just come here like you own this whole damn place!"  
  
"Well.. Techniquely I do own this whole damn place! And I need your help!", Vegeta said quickly trying not hint that he ever needed help.  
  
"Help? What could you possibly need help for when you have all these slaves and soldiers waiting on you hand and foot!?" Bulma replied with a yawn.  
  
Vegeta flinched and paused then finally answered, "Well, There's this damn Royal family coming from Qouyusei and... and... I didn't want there to be alone and I was wondering... if..."  
  
"I would be your "royal" date?", Bulma interrupted.  
  
"No! I wasn't implying that! I was wondering if you would be there to help me if they should ask any scientifical questions I have no idea what they are talking about." Vegeta replied quickly.  
  
"Oh... Well... Damn you Vegeta, ok only if I can get another fucking hour of sleep!" Bulma said tiredly.  
  
"Okay! I'll send a slave over to get you a gown or something! Thanks!" And with that he left Bulma hanging by the empty door way practically asleep.  
  
`Those things I do for him...' Bulma thought and made her way back to bed.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Vegeta walked back to his room after with his little meeting with Bulma. He didn't *really* tell her why he was inviting her. Even if they where just friends, he didn't mind at all having her near to talk to, if the guest where suddenly boring. He finally made his way to his room, and got ready to look his best? (AN: yea I know... it's one day thing to Vegeta is actually trying to look good!)  
  
Eh! Well that's it for Chapter ONE! So if you want more you must review! I need atleast 3-5 reviews to continue. I know this chapter isn't that great, but just be patient with me and it'll get *a lot* better! Sorry So Short but it's all the information I can put for now...  
  
~Your  
  
DaRkMiStReSsAnGeL(S) -- Yes the S, aka: Kate 


	2. The Ball

Author's Note: Hey Hey HEY! `Tis ish meh! DarkMistressAngel at your service! *curtsies* well, thank you for all the reviews! I know I know chapter one Sucked! But I promise it will get A LOT better! ^_^' soo.... Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! You know and I know I don't own D.B.Z so leave me alone and read the story! ^-^  
  
Chapter 2 - The Ball  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Vegeta sat down on his bed half dressed. (AN: ohh lala! ..hehe!) `Ugh! What is this damn feeling I get whenever I am around her! I mean I've never ever felt this way before and I've known her ever since I was 15!' Vegeta wondered. `Maybe ... Just maybe, she feels the same way too! Nah... I know! I'll tell her tonight! No! I can't! ARGH! Shit! Stupid brain! Stop giving me those images...!' Vegeta thought again fighting with his own head. He then got up and slowly dressed thinking about... you know who! He looked in the mirror and smirked. `humph! I am NO competition for any of her boyfriends!' He said to himself for reassurance and lefted the room.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Bulma woke up with yet another knock from the door. She grumbled and somehow got out of bed.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Damn you!!! I was *actually* trying to get some beauty sleep! If it's another one of those damn "favors" of yours I'm going to kick you little..." Bulma yelled but then quickly stopped to see a young slave girl at the door with her evening dress. She heard Bulma's yelling and was now very afraid. "I'm---I'm sorry Miss--Miss Briefs. I just came to deliver your--your dress." The slave girl managed to stammer. Bulma took the dress and replied softly, "I'm dearly sorry, I thought you were some one else. Please forgive my actions." The girl smiled rather weakly and left.  
  
Bulma looked at the dress and smiled. It was a fuchsia colored spaghetti strapped dress; it showed quite a great deal of her back and hung low down her chest. The dress showed and hugged every curve she had, it also had a two thigh length slit along the sides. She quickly put her hair in a messy, yet stylish, and let a few curly blue strands fall to the side of her face. Bulma looked at the mirror satisfied and got up to leave.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Bulma grabbed her matching purse and lefted the room only to bump into a soft yet masculine body. She looked up to see those familiar deep black eyes and instantly felt weak. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked after quite some time.  
  
"Oh! Well I came to escort you." Vegeta replied and began to stare at her. Bulma felt his eyes roaming around her body and felt strange. `Wow.' Was all Vegeta could say, he was stunned by her beauty.  
  
"Um, Vegeta, shouldn't we be going now?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked and help out his arm, as she looped her arm through his. He looked down at her while they walked down the hall. "You look great tonight Bulma" Vegeta said coolly. He tried not to hint anything to her. She simply looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you seem to think so" She replied back then continued, "Ya know, for once in your life you don't look like shit." Bulma smiled and looked forward. Vegeta mumbled `Bitch' just clearly enough for her too understand. "Asshole!" she replied back. Vegeta was about to say something but they reached the ballroom grand doors. The guards opened the doors and the two were greeted by the queen. "Ah, Vegeta and Bulma, I'm glad you came! And on time! Let me show you to our guest.." The Queen of Vegetsai said and lead them into a different room.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Okay! That's it for chapter 2!! I hope you guys like it! And oh yes, please review! It's for the good of us all!  
  
Well say tuned for chapter 3! Oh yes, flame me if ya want, and if you want to know when chapter 3 is coming give me your e-mail addy. And I'll tell ya! Sorry chapter 2 is short also! But it's really hard to get the stuff I need and make it long... *sighs* ..well I'll do mah best!  
  
Your Faithful Trusty Author,  
  
DarkMistressAngel 


	3. The Meeting

Author's Note: Hey! I'm bbaaccckk! And still crazy as eva! Lol well here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it to the fullest! As, yes and please review! Don't forget that!  
  
Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1 & 2 ! ...sheesh  
  
Chapter 3 - The Meeting  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The queen led the two into a different room. It was off to the side of the ballroom, you couldn't even really notice it. As they entered the room, you could tell it was a special room for royals, there were riches everywhere and of course the most expensive couches and tables. Inside the room, The king of Vegetsai stood up and so did four other people. The four other people were the king and queen of Qouyusei. Along with the princess, she has long flowing bright red hair, and red flickering eyes. She wore a very, short dress, (AN: when I say short I mean... SHORT!) The top part of the dress had no straps and cut right in front of her breast, showing off everything. (AN: talk about slut master right!) There was also the prince of Qouyusei, He had dark hair as well, and purple eyes. Bulma thought he was rather handsome, but nothing compared to Vegeta. The king of Qouyusei was the first to speak, "Ah, here is the famous sayain prince. And is this his mate?"  
  
The Queen chuckled and answer for Vegeta, "Oh no! This is his friend, Bulma. Her father is the head of our famous science technology space program." She smiled and then looked at the queen of Qouyusei and frowned, yet didn't say why. The other queen spoke finally her voice pierced through the air "This, is my daughter, Yekusa and my son, Kunzoi." The daughter came up to Vegeta and curtsied low so that purposely her dress would ride up, then stuck her hand out at him to kiss. "My pleasure in finally meeting you" Yekusa said. The queen of Qou (Short for Qouyusei) smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure it is" Vegeta sneered. Instead Vegeta quickly bowed and ignored her hand. Bulma smiled at this.  
  
Then the son, Kunzoi came up to Vegeta and bowed respectively. "It is really honoring to meet someone of my own age, who has accomplished so much." Kunzoi said to Vegeta. Kunzoi then turned to Bulma and took her hand and kissed it gently and for quite some time. Vegeta was already getting annoyed at this and what is seems... oh no? ... yes! Jealous! "My, my I've never have encountered such a beauty as you M' lady. I hope I can take pleasure into at least one dance with you tonight." Kunzoi said slyly yet sweetly. Bulma blushed and this outraged Vegeta. Even though he didn't quite show it.  
  
The kings and queens talked about money, business, and about wars. You know, royal talk. Bulma and Vegeta sat together on the other side of the room across from Yekusa and Kunzoi. Even though all four of them were completely silent, every time Vegeta glanced at Yekusa, she would suck on her finger or try to entice him. But Vegeta would only chuckle silently to himself and smirk. This made Yekusa mad, and she finally gave up after a while. Bulma was completed disturbed of Yekusa. Every time she would look at Yekusa would give her a bitchy look. She even mouthed the words `fuck you' to Bulma once. But Bulma kept her cool and just rolled her eyes. She noticed that Kunzoi was always looking at her. She would simply look back at him and smile sweetly. Vegeta often caught Kunzoi looking at Bulma, and he would give him the Death Glare.  
  
Soon later the king of Vegetsai requested that food would be served to them. And it was, immediately. They ate and had several small talks. As soon as the food was cleared, an orchestra from the planet of Juliseai began to play. Vegeta saw from the corner of his eye that Kunzoi was trying to make his way to Bulma. `Probably wanting to ask her to dance. Wait, I can't let that happen!' Vegeta thought. So he disappeared and reappeared in front of Bulma. "Holy shit! Damn you Vegeta! Don't scare the shit out of me like that again!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta chuckled, "Scaring the shit out of you? You need a diaper next time, Bulma?" Vegeta asked jokingly. Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust and asked, "What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
"Well..." He began, "I was wondering... would you care to dance?"  
  
He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it out in front of her. She slowly put her hand in his. Vegeta smirked and lead her to the dance floor. "Um, Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma asked. Kunzoi saw Bulma about to dance to Vegeta and frowned. Vegeta saw the frown and smirked yet again, "Never been better." And they began to slow dance to the music hand in hand. Bulma also saw the frown. "I wonder what's wrong with Kunzoi." She thought out loud. Vegeta growled to himself for her concern for other men. "Oh, I don't know. Probably bored out of his shit filled mind." Vegeta replied. "Vegeta! You are so damn rude! Kunzoi is actually really nice!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Hah! Nice? Nice my ass."  
  
"Yes he is nice! Nicer than you could ever be in a millennium!"  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"  
  
"You heard me bastard!" Bulma said finally and looked away.  
  
Vegeta then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer so that they would be dancing pressed against each other.  
  
Then he whispered in her ear, "I'm nice enough to let you dance with me, right? And I even escorted you here."  
  
At first Bulma was startled by his touch but soon eased, not giving to his control. Then she replied, "You only did that because I'm your *only* lady friend."  
  
"Yea right! I have plenty of lady friend's."  
  
"Vegeta... you have plenty of bitches who follow you into your bedroom at night..."  
  
"WHAT?! Shut up if you know what is good for you woman!" Vegeta growled back.  
  
Then there was a tap on Vegeta's shoulder. He turned around to see Kunzoi. "May I cut in?" He asked. Vegeta gave him what it seems a warning look and walked away. "Ah, finally I can be alone with you my rose." Kunzoi said. Bulma flushed and they danced to another slow song. "How long have you known Prince Vegeta?" Kunzoi asked curiously. "About 5 years." Bulma replied. "Wow, you two have been together for that long?"  
  
"Oh no! We are just good friends."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure. What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"Him look at me? Nah, he's spending his time watching your sister."  
  
"Ah yes Yekusa. But no he doesn't look at her the way he does with you."  
  
Bulma looked up into those purple eyes, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't see anything between me and him"  
  
Prince Kunzoi smiled, "Good..."  
  
Bulma looked at him strangely, "Good? Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm attracted to you." Kunzoi said calmly.  
  
He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ahh!! Cliffhanger! Well... at least it's not THAT bad...  
  
And the story isn't THAT short... well, maybe it still is but whatever!  
  
Please, please Review and Flame!! E-mail me if you want to make any suggestions for the story, or just wanna talk to me, or flame me... or whatever!  
  
- DarkMistressAngel 


	4. The Special Night WARNING: Lemon!!

Author's Note: Okay! You reviewers asked for it! Thanx for Reviewing and for the flames! I really enjoy and appreciate it A LOT! ^_^' Ah yes, if you have gotten confused somehow (yes I have blonde friends ... lo l j/k!!) Then e-mail me and tell me where and I'll help ya out! Thanx Again!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the 1st chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning! This has Lenomy Juice in it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The Special Night…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I'm attracted to you Bulma." Kunzoi said and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She froze not knowing what to do. His lips against hers felt hard and cold. He pulled her closer and leaned down once again for a real kiss, but Bulma backed away just in time.  
  
"Sorry but I can't do this." She told him.  
  
"No I should be sorry. I couldn't control myself. You make my body go… crazy." He exclaimed.  
  
"Bulma blushed and they continued to dance, but she made sure they were at a distance.  
  
She looked over to her side and saw Yekusa leaning her body up tight against Vegeta's.  
  
She watched as Yekusa traced her fingers in circles around his chest.  
  
'Damn slut," Bulma thought in jealousy.  
  
Yekusa said something and Vegeta looked very annoyed. He threw her off his body and walked away. Bulma smiled, 'Good Boy Vegeta.' She thought again.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but I suddenly have business to attend. I enjoyed every touch and feel of your body tonight. I hope you felt the same…" Kunzoi told her and left to his mother.  
  
Bulma walked out of the ballroom and into a balcony.  
  
"Need some fresh air?" A husky familiar voice asked her. Bulma turned around to see Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Yea, I needed to get away a while."  
  
Vegeta sighed thinking of Yekusa,  
  
"Yup I know exactly what you mean. That princess of Qouyusei is really something else."  
  
"She really seems to take interest in you. Which is actually quite amusing."  
  
"Whatever… You know that damn prince of Qouyusei has been eyeballing you the whole night."  
  
"I've been aware, He told me and kissed me."  
  
"WHAT!? He fucking kissed you?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch', Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
"Why you… jealous?" Bulma ask him while she smirked.  
  
"Me!? Woman, are you crazy? What do I have to be jealous about? A wannabe prostitute?"  
  
"How dare you insult me in that manner! You piece o' shit!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, " Why is that I can only attract sluts."  
  
"Maybe because they want only one thing. And those 'non-sluts' can't put up with your arrogant, damn egotistical, self-centered bastard you. Except for…"  
  
"Except for who?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No… no one."  
  
"Oh ok, I was hoping you would say 'me' "  
  
"Me? But…but how did you know?!"  
  
"Ah, so you do!"  
  
"Wha-!" Bulma began but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Shhh… I think we feel the same way for each other."  
  
"Huh!? Veget--" But was cut off again.  
  
Vegeta pulled her by her waist closer to him. He looked down into those bright gorgeous blue eyes. He leaned down until they were about a centimeter away. (AN: is that possible? Oh well now it is!)  
  
"Oh Vegeta…" Bulma managed to breathe out.  
  
"Tonight…Your mine."  
  
He gave her one of those sweet innocent kiss, but they quickly became hungry for each other. His lips felt soft and warm, unlike Kunzoi's. She opened her mouth just a little and felt Vegeta's warm tongue purge into it, exploring her mouth. He pulled her closer to close the small gap between them. He wanted to taste and feel her tonight. She was so sweet to his tongue.  
  
But then hey both heard the Queen coming and separated. Bulma blushed a little but thankfully the queen didn't notice in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! There you are! You aren't needed anymore so you can leave when you want. I know how you dread coming to Balls, but you were so good tonight!"  
  
"Thank you mother," was all he could manage to say.  
  
When the queen left, he looked down at the blue eyed wonder.  
  
"Wanna ditch this shitty place?" He asked and smirked.  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
  
  
He led her into his room, which she had been in so many times before. (AN: Remember their old friends.) Bulma sighed and let her fall loose out of the bun. With the balcony doors open, and the breeze coming through making her hair float around her face, made her seem more beautiful every second. He groaned lightly to himself and took his coat off. He then walked over to Bulma's direction.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me", He purred in her ear.  
  
He kissed her again, but this time more emotion and hunger for each other. She let his hands roam around her body, on her sides and on her butt and back. He then traveled to her right arm and let the spaghetti strap fall down her arm. He leaned down and kissed her neck.  
  
She moaned lightly, and to him this was music to his ears. He felt his pants grow tighter than it already had. As he caressed her neck with his lips she fumbled with his shirt buttons.  
  
She finally got them off and discarded it somewhere in the room. She gazed at his stomach and abs. 'Wow, no wonder he trains a lot!' She thought. Vegeta then took the other strap of her dress and let that fall to. He watched as the dress slowly fall from her body.  
  
He gazed at those full breasts and couldn't control himself anymore.  
  
He carried her onto the bed and laid her there softly. Then he leaned down the kissed the top of her breast. But he felt the bra and growled and quickly took the bra off. He kissed her nipple, sucking on it and teasing it with his lips.  
  
Bulma moaned and arched her back for more.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta smirked and moved his lips down from her breast to her stomach, then tracing his tongue around her naval.  
  
He traced her panties line with his finger and slowly began to take them off.  
  
As he was doing this, she found it was only fair to de the same. So she unbuckled his belt and tugged at his pants finally getting it off, as well as his boxers. Revealing his enlarged manhood.  
  
He kissed her again, but more passionately, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth.  
  
As he kissed her he thrusted a finger into her, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure to her.  
  
Bulma moaned into his kisses. Then Vegeta stuck another finger into her. This was the best torture she could ever experience she thought.  
  
He began to pump his fingers into her, making her reach her climax already and over his fingers. He licked his fingers, tasting her body.  
  
"You taste very sweet" Vegeta told her.  
  
"Vegeta stop stalling! I need you… now!" Bulma yelled at him wanting to feel more pleasure.  
  
"Your Wish is my command my love."  
  
Vegeta then crawled on top on her, and began to spread her legs. He slowly entered her, getting her used to his size.  
  
Then he thrusted into her, making her scream from the pain of the break. But Vegeta kissed her to try to ease the pain and muffle the sound. He began to slowly move up and down in her body and the pain went away.  
  
Bulma moaned, "More…More!"  
  
Vegeta quicken his pace a bit faster, as Bulma tried to keep up with him. She wrapped her legs around him, making him go deeper into her body.  
  
He moaned as he felt her legs around him and felt her riding him. They both were almost about to climax as they both moaned in ecstasy. He finally released his seed into her and met with orgasm.  
  
Bulma screamed in pleasure, wanting more.  
  
Vegeta tired, collapsed on top of her, and laid his head next to hers on the pillow.  
  
Even though he was over her, his weight did little to hurt her. They both fell asleep cuddled next to each other, as he was still inside her.  
  
  
  
This was one special night that would change the course of time and… love.  
  
  
  
  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
  
  
YaY! I'm Down with chapter 4! I hoped you liked it! So please Review! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! But I'll repay you back soon enough!  
  
  
  
-DarkMistressAngel. 


	5. The Secret of Qouyusei

Author's Note: Hey! Here Is Chapter 5!!  
  
If you get confused with the past chapters just e-mail me!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own the wonderful DBZ!  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning! This has NO lemony Juice!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – The Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple woke up that morning together and they hadn't moved once in their sleep.  
  
Bulma woke up and found herself looking into those black eyes.  
  
"Good Morning" Vegeta said with a smile.  
  
Bulma yawned and responded, "Mmm…  
  
Good Morning."  
  
"I hope you had fun last night."  
  
Bulma giggle and blushed, "Yes in fact I did."  
  
She looked down to see that he was still inside of her.  
  
"Um…Vegeta, You are… still… inside of me." She told him while she blushed.  
  
"I know…" Vegeta smirked and kissed her, then crawling back on top of her.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in… er… heated passion.  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
"YEKUSA! Do you listen to the instructions I have reprimanded to you?" Yelled the Queen of Qouyusei.  
  
Yesuka looked down and nodded, "I have mother, But the Prince, he isn't easy…"  
  
"I don't care if the bastard is easy of not! You have to complete the mission."  
  
"Oh so now it's a mission? I thought this damn trip was political business, mother." Kunzoi interrupted.  
  
"You don't understand my son. It is business, but if Yekusa doesn't fulfill her damn job then the Planet of Qouyusei will be doomed." The Queen replied.  
  
"Mother, please try to understand, I am trying, but that stupid blue haired bitch keeps getting in the way!" Exclaimed Yekusa.  
  
"Look Daughter, I have only asked of one thing of you. Just get into Prince Vegeta's head and seduce him… yes seduce. Then you must give yourself to him. If then everyone finds out that he has been with you. Then he *must* take your hand in marriage. Then Qouyusei and Vegetasai will be reunited again, and bring peace to our nation." The Queen told her daughter.  
  
"Yes mother… but that Bulma girl. He seems to be more interested in her." Yekusa explained.  
  
The Queen thought and finally came up with something.  
  
"Well then. That's why we have your dear brother here. Kunzoi you will entertain this Bulma long enough for Yekusa so do what she needs to."  
  
"Mother! You are fucking evil! I won't do this to Bulma!" Kunzoi argued.  
  
"Kunzoi! Don't argue with me! You know I can take your life if at will. You will do this!" the Evil Queen exclaimed. Then continued, "So I see… You too have taken interest in this blue haired vixen."  
  
"No! well… yes! But either way I won't follow into your evil deeds!" He argued back again.  
  
"Yes you will and there's no more argument do you here?" the Queen responded.  
  
"Thank you brother for your help" Yekusa told him.  
  
"Your not welcome," He muttered back and lefted.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
Ok! Ok!! I know, I know!  
  
This chapter is really really short,  
  
Probably one of the shortest I've  
  
Written but this is all the information I can get out  
  
Right now… So please… Bare with me  
  
Until then… Review! Hehe.. thanks!  
  
ALSO! If you like my story and can't wait till  
  
I come out with the next…  
  
Then read my friend's Fanfic!  
  
Ryoki-chan  
  
Promises broken  
  
It's good! Read on and review hers too!  
  
  
  
  
  
DarkMistressAngel 


	6. The ''Experiment!'' ..hehe.. ^_^''

Author's Note: YoH! Well.. Thanks for the Many,Many reviews! SO here's Chapter 6!  
  
  
  
Reviewer's Report:  
  
Whoa here is something new! I answer your question and comments!  
  
So here it goes!  
  
DBZ Girl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ToadzGrl: Thanks I'm glad you seem to think so! ^_^  
  
Princess Bulma: heh! I love it too!  
  
Princess Fuazi: I'm going as fast as my lil' fingers can type.  
  
Flyby Stardancer: I'm writing, i'm writing...  
  
Hendrix's Mermaid: Thanks for the comments i really enjoyed them!  
  
Ryoki-chan: Argh.. my dear friend I shall kill you in band... ^_^  
  
Ineitenshi: Yea I know it's short for my taste too...  
  
Shadowmoon: Thanx! I didn't realize that till you reviewed!  
  
Sue: THANKYOU! your always always reviewing!! And i'm loving it! Thanks again! Oh yea! Thanks for the 'Monkey Wench plan!' hehe...! I might even use it!  
  
VeggieGirl: Do you eat veggie's? No i'm j/k! ^_^ well yea i know i hope the guy dies too!  
  
SailorGrape: Thanks for the review, it really helped me!  
  
Brittany P: Yea isn't she!  
  
MatchMaker88: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Vegeta's Blue-haired Angel: Thanks for liking it!  
  
Panther's Pall Prints: Cute name! well i don't do cliffhanger's... often..  
  
POAS: Hey! I read your story and it was good!  
  
Isis: Thanks for e-mailing meh!  
  
Amy-san: I will kill you in band too... -.-'  
  
Shaye: Sorry sista!  
  
Summer Black: THANKYOU too! ^_^  
  
1: Thanks for the 'one negative comment' That will help meh out!  
  
2. Yea i know, they are very Blunt.  
  
3. I wrote that cuuz i wanted Kunzoi to sound corny, did it work?!?!  
  
4. hehe..thanx!  
  
5. I'm working on it!  
  
Ifonly: Thank you for making me laugh too when i didn't realize my fics were funny..  
  
Kristina: Thanks for reviewing! It's mean alot!  
  
Archangel-Bulma: I know! Aren't they just evil! Hehe..  
  
  
  
Okay! Phew! That's it! Now back to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning!!!!!! Contains Lemony Juice!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The 'Experiment'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~&~*@#*@#%&@*~#&O@#*@$%  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long time in the bed together...  
  
(AN:If you know what I mean...)  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were ready for another round of there..er.. heated passion.  
  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta! More! Don't Stop!!" Bulma would cry out.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! So impatient Woman!" He would cry back at her.  
  
  
  
"If you would feel what i'm feeling you would want more too!"  
  
  
  
"Oh believe me.. I'm feeling everything your feeling, and I like it!" Vegeta replied with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Vegeta threw back the covers and pulled Bulma's head toward his, and kissed her with  
  
He had. She moaned into his mouth, as he thrusted his tongue inside of her mouth.  
  
Bulma's hands found his manhood and she began to caress it. Vegeta groaned in amounts of pleasure over pleasure that was already building.  
  
  
  
"A little touchy are we?" Vegeta purred in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Only with you" She replied back cooly.  
  
  
  
As Bulma played with his ..er.. ding a ling.  
  
(AN: Ugh! I just don't like the word 'Manhood' it's so blah)  
  
Vegeta sat up and played with her breast. She arched her back wanting more. He leaned down  
  
from his position and suckled on the nipple. With the other untouched breast he took his free  
  
hand and began to massage it. She moaned and pushed him back. Bulma laid down on top  
  
of him and kissed his stomach then trailing her tongue all the way down and stopped at where  
  
his hair down there started. She continued to caress his ..um.. ding a ling.  
  
Bulma finally took his tip into her mouth and licked it whie teasing him.  
  
  
  
"Bulma! Stop That you bitch!" Vegeta groaned in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Name calling isn't gonna get you anywhere" Bulma smiled, as she knew he was  
  
growing impatient.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said wanting her to continue baddly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Then I suppose I should resume what I was doing?" She asked stalling.  
  
  
  
"YES! Bulma! Go already!"  
  
  
  
"Ok! Ok!" She laughed.  
  
  
  
Bulma leaned back down and took his lenght into her mouth. She began to bob her  
  
head back and forth, slowly, then quickly moving much faster. Vegeta groaned  
  
loudly from what she was doing to him. He finally reached and climaxed into her  
  
mouth. She swallowed it and kissed him so he could taste it too.  
  
  
  
"MmMmMm... I don't taste all that bad." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Oh! You do but I bet I taste much more better." She replied.  
  
  
  
"Well let's see about that!"  
  
  
  
"Bring it on Saiyan, Show me what you got."  
  
  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
  
  
"And I want it."  
  
  
  
  
  
~&~*@#*@#%&@*~#&O@#*@$%  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit!! Where is that young son of mine!?!?" The king of Vegetsai yelled in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Dear boy, must have stayed up too late from the ball" The Quenn of Vegetsai replied.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter, we have guest!" He yelled back.  
  
  
  
"Oh It's quite alright. Don't be too harsh on him" The Queen of Qouyusei decided to put her imput.  
  
  
  
"I gave him strict orders to be here, and I expect them to be carried out." The King yelled again.  
  
  
  
"He must still be sleeping." Yekusa said, giggling the slut giggle.  
  
  
  
The Queen on Vegetsai rolled her eyes at Yekusa, for she didn't approve of her much.  
  
  
  
"Well.. nevermind the Prince. Let's get back to our treaty." The king of Qouyusei started.  
  
  
  
"No treaty can be brought forth without my son, he is after all prince and will become King one day." The Queen of Vegetsai pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Enough of this! I am going to drag him out my self!" The King of Vegetsai yelled and lefted the  
  
conference room.  
  
  
  
His Queen was not far behind.  
  
  
  
"Oh Shamigins! For the mercy of Kami come back!" The Queen yelled.  
  
  
  
"No! I told him to be here and I want him here!" The king replied sternly.  
  
  
  
"He is only 23 years of age. Don't be such an old fart."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me..? 'Old Fart?' Where you watching those blasted English translated soap operas again!?"  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter! The point is, he isn't old enough to even understand these treatys!"  
  
  
  
"Dammit Hikaru!** He is my son! And I want him here!"  
  
  
  
They almost reached the Prince's room when moaning and groaning and crys of ectasy could be heard.  
  
  
  
"Oh my.." The Queen started then continued, "I wonder.."  
  
  
  
"Well let's go find out if your wondering" The kind said maddly and burst the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  
~&~*@#*@#%&@*~#&O@#*@$%  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were having fun in the bed, playing around and making each other scream.  
  
They were even using.. objects.. to full their 'playfull' needs.  
  
  
  
Bulma has on her hands and knees while Vegeta was thrustig into her deeply.  
  
I guess you could say... doggy style.  
  
  
  
Bulma even wrpped her legs around his neck so that he came face to face with...  
  
Mother nature! No.. not mother nature, but her soft tendril blue curls that covered her,  
  
"Womanhood" He licked it inside out and sucked on her tender skin.  
  
  
  
Ok enough examples of WHAT they did.. back to WHAT they were doing in the present moment.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were kissing each other I guess you could say, literally sucking each other's face, when she encountered with his tail.  
  
  
  
"O0o0o0o0oh." She said and wrapped her hands around it and caress it as well.  
  
Vegeta moaned and her touch. Bulma finally decided to stick the furry tail into her mouth  
  
and lick it all over.  
  
Just as she was sticking the tail into her mouth...  
  
The door was pounded open with such a force, by none other than THE KING himself!  
  
(AN: Yipes!)  
  
The Queen and King gasped in horror and fell anime style.  
  
Except the Queen stayed on the floor because she had fainted at the sight.  
  
But momentarily, more like seconds, got up and looked at Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
The King turned so red in anger he began to power up without even knowing it.  
  
  
  
"So this is what you do, when you not at appointed meetings!?!" The King screamed out.  
  
  
  
"Damn! I forgot about the meetings!" Vegeta slapped his forehead.  
  
  
  
The Queen took a step forward not believing what she was seeing.  
  
  
  
"Ve--Vegeta? and..and.. Bul--Bulma!?!? What on heaven's Vegetsai, are you doing!?!?" She said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Bff-hifks" Bulma started and forgot about Vegeta's tail in her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Hehehe..." She said and pulled his tail out of her mouth and flushed a deep red, then hiding behind the covers. "Nothing at all..."  
  
  
  
"Nothing?" The King began.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Nothing! We were.. just.. um.. testing an experiment..!! Seriously!" Vegeta said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Was all the King and Queen could say, and they slowly walked out of the door and closed it behind them with major sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
  
  
The Queen looked at the King and said, "Yea, experimenting the ancient ritual of Saiyan mating.."  
  
  
  
~&~*@#*@#%&@*~#&O@#*@$%  
  
Ok! That's it!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please Review! And I TRIED!  
  
hence the word TRIED to make this funny for you guys! well review!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hikaru, is the name I am using for the Queen.  
  
  
  
Love You ALL!!!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


	7. D.A.L

Author's Note: Whew! Finally I got chapter 7 out!  
  
well.. I hope you like this one and my previous one...  
  
(lol..) well sorry if that seemed a little .. hentai, but I wanted to do  
  
do something funny.. and that was my chance! I Hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
So.. review, review, review! (heh.. I'm a poet and I didn't know it!)..ok  
  
yea i'm a freak.. Read!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D.B.Z. nor do I have the money to buy them..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - "D-A-L"  
  
On That One Special Night...  
  
  
  
  
  
@$!#%*&!@#@#%!&  
  
  
  
The Queen and King of Vegetsai were walking mindlessly through the royal halls  
  
thinking of what just happened and of what they saw..  
  
"Oh my Lorddy.. Oh my great Kami! Good Heavens and mercy oh mighty! I can't believe  
  
we saw that!" The Queen spoke out loud.  
  
"Oh hush dear..." The King said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"How can you saw that! Our Prince is all growed up! And.. I don't think I want to see my grown  
  
son, mating..!" The Queen shot back at him.  
  
"Hikaru..remember when we were young too? (AN: yea probably aeons and aeons ago! ^-^)  
  
We weren't so angelic ourselves.. hehe" The King said, reminising.  
  
This brought a deep flush to the Queen's face.  
  
"Yes... I do remember.. we haven't had one of those nights in a long, long time!" The  
  
queen said meekly.  
  
"Haha! Yes..well maybe tonight will be your lucky night, My Queen." The King spoke  
  
as he laughed.  
  
  
  
Finally the Royal couple reached back to the conference room. As they entered the other  
  
royal guest looked at them eagerly so know of what had happened. When the King didn't say  
  
anything Yekusa blurted out impatiently, "WELL!? Where's Vegeta!?"  
  
The King looked quite annoyed and finally spoke, "He won't be able to attend today.. So we  
  
won't be able to do the treaty"  
  
The King of Qouyusei groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have waited so long! This is practically an  
  
emergency and we can't even speak of it because of the damn Vegeta!"  
  
The Queen stomped her foot in rage and spoke, "That's PRINCE Vegeta to you! And second of all  
  
soo enough he will be the reining King, he needs experience and technique if he wants to run this planet right."  
  
Then the Queen of Qouyusei said, "Well.. actually, take all the time the Prince needs.. We are in  
  
no rush. Besides, Yekusa here hasn't been out on any formal trips lately and needs to be  
  
entertained.." She ended with a smirk.  
  
(AN: Remember the 'Secret Of Qouyusei!')  
  
  
  
  
  
@$!#%*&!@#@#%!&  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sat there on the big bed, blinking into nothingness as the King and Queen  
  
left the room. Bulma sat there in disbelief, that the highnesses had just SAW them monkeying  
  
around and her playing with his... ding-a-ling.. (AN: no..comment.. ")  
  
Finally Bulma snapped out of her trance, "Oh. My. Gosherz..."  
  
"What..? What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta said snapping out of it too.  
  
"WHAT!? Oh, Don't you Woman me Mister!!! We were making passionate love and.. and.."  
  
"And...?" Vegeta continued for her.  
  
"AND!..your parents saw us!! I mean these aren't just ANY parents they are the damn rulers  
  
of this miserable planet that saw us!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and smirked.  
  
"They probably did much worst when they were our age."  
  
"Suuuuree...Whatever you say Vegeta"  
  
"Shhh... let's go back to what they interuppted us from.." He said with a smirk and moved  
  
his way towards her.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Vegeta... we shouldn't.. Ooooooh.. okay.. If you put it like that.. I guess I don't mind at all"  
  
So then.. there they were... "monkeying" around, continuing to play with his.. ding-a-ling  
  
(AN: Ah!!!!there's that word again!!) And they room was in a hush of passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
@$!#%*&!@#@#%!&  
  
Meanwhile... In the Royal guest's room...  
  
  
  
  
  
The Queen of Qou. was pacing around the room furiously.  
  
"Mom! Stop! Your gonna made shoe tracks in the carpet!" Yekusa yelled.  
  
"If you heard what I heard..you'd be pretty furious too!"  
  
"Eh.. what did you hear?" The airhead responded. (AN:HEHE! ^_____^")  
  
The Queen stopped and took a quick breath.  
  
"I heard from our ''slave spys'' that the Prince has falling in love with the damn blue haired  
  
bitch!"  
  
Yekusa only nodded slowly from the news.  
  
"AND.. that he was thinking of maybe agreeing to mate her! Do you know what that puts us as!??!" The Queen asked furiously.  
  
Yekusa looked up and put a finger to her mouth. "Um... let's see.."  
  
After a while see was in a dead end. "Nope! I give up!" Was her answer.  
  
The Queen frowned upon her daughter "Oh kami have mercy on me.."  
  
She then continued, "If he marries off with her... Qouyusei will be put back in the useless  
  
worlds! No power, No strength, No nothing!"  
  
"Oh.. so I guess that's not.. good?"  
  
"No..Yekusa..No"  
  
"Oh okay.."  
  
"So hears the plan..tonight at the dinner feast...."  
  
  
  
So the Queen and the princess Yekusa talked over there plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
@$!#%*&!@#@#%!&  
  
  
  
Author's Credits: Okay Okay.. review and say how SHORT the freakin chapter was..  
  
i know i'm bad.. but please just bare with meh! So review, review  
  
and if you want e-mail me too! B.t.way.. don't ask about the  
  
chapter 7 unless you REALLy wanna know..  
  
  
  
Luf Yah!!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


	8. The Plan Is Revealed - I

Author's Note: Okay.. Sorry That My Past Chapters Have Been SO freaking damn short.. and  
  
I haven't really put any of my potential ''funnyness'' into them. Sorry, But I'm So  
  
LAZY!!.. yes, yes I am.. So Sue Meh! Well..actually don't cuz i'm broke.. -.-'  
  
Just Read and be Partially satisfied.. And please do meh a favor.. REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think i'm even rich enough to touch an original DBZ!?? Nuuu.. I dun think so..  
  
  
  
  
  
On That On Special Night...  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - The Plan Is Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
@$^!*&$%!&%^*!#$&!@# (Too lazy to decorate nicely lol...)  
  
  
  
  
  
FINALLY, Bulma and Vegeta Stopped from over exuastion! (Lol.. I wonder..)  
  
"Vegeta.. I've..Never.. Done that so many times.. for a damn full day!" Bulma breathed out.  
  
Vegeta could only smirk and fell on top of the bed. Suddenly Bulma heard a loud,  
  
"GGRRRRUUMMMMBBBBBBLLLLEEEEEE."  
  
"Ah! Vegeta!! There's an Earth System Plate Techtonics Movement occuring!" Bulma yelled scared. (AN: Too make it shorter: Earthquake in Bulma's Scientific terms.."  
  
"Erm.. Bulma whatever the hell you just said.. I just wanted you to know that, that was my hungry ass stomach growling!" Vegeta yelled confused.  
  
"Oh.. I..Knew That.."  
  
"Yea..Sure you did, some smart ass you are"  
  
"Hey you piece ol' shit."  
  
"Who are you calling a piece of shit too!?"  
  
"You! You bird, peanut dick head!"  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth, I'm the Prince ya know!"  
  
"O0o0o0oh! I'm sooo scared! You ACT and LOOK like my granny!"  
  
"ME!?"  
  
"Yes You! You Old Fart!!"  
  
"What the.. Old.. Fart..?"  
  
After there little 'Call-each-other-names-even-though-I-really love-you' convention was over,  
  
they sneaked into the kitchen which was connected to Vegeta's room by a door.  
  
They cleaned the whole refrigerator clean. (AN: I would too.. If I was kinky like that all day and night)  
  
After they were decently filled with food of all variety's Vegeta got an idea.  
  
"Hey Bulma.. You wanna..?" He said while he smirked.  
  
"Vegeta!! NO!"  
  
"Sheesh.. I was just asking.."  
  
Suddenly a small capsule appeared and rolled to them from under the door crack.  
  
"Eh? What's in here?" Bulma asked picking up the capsule.  
  
"Heh.. Probably Dad sending us another play thing, I knew I could always count on him for something!" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a small disgusted look and opend the capsule. Inside contained a pamplet  
  
from the king. It read:  
  
'When you both young ones are done.. whatever that you were doing. Not that I don't know..  
  
Then please dress mannerly for the feast tonight. DON'T FORGET OR ELSE...'  
  
  
  
"Awww..Dad didn't send us a play thing.." Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
Bulma smacked him on the arm lightly and said, "You pervert! C'Mon and let's dress!"  
  
"Heh.. Can I dress with you, Woman?"  
  
"Vegeta! Stop! Noo..!"  
  
"Fine then! Instead can I dress you!?"  
  
"Vegeta that's the same thing!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Well the answer is.. N-O"  
  
"I can't spell.."  
  
"Yes you can you bastard!"  
  
"Fine then! Be like that Bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@$^!*&$%!&%^*!#$&!@#  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yekusa! Ah, There he is! Now remember the plan! Don't you dare ruin this!" The Queen of Qouyusei whispered to Yekky.  
  
(AN: Heh.. like my nickname for Yekusa?)  
  
  
  
"Yes mother.. You only told me 239,847,234 Qou times.." Yekusa mumbled.  
  
She watched as their plan came into action.  
  
Kunzoi walked up to Bulma, who was alone for the time being.  
  
"Hello Bulma, Care to dance with me? Just Once?"  
  
"Kunzoi.. you know i'm with Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, but he isn't here right now, and I won't be able to dance with you any other time, and we need to talk."  
  
"Talk? About what?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Well..the other night I think we had an misunderstanding."  
  
"Oh..that.. Well all is forgiven" And Bulma turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kunzoi yelled and grabed her arm and turned her back around then he continued,  
  
"I really meant what I said, I mean I don't know what you see in that Saiyan Prince but--"  
  
Bulma quickly interupted him. "Excuse me! But nothing my skiny tan-colored ass!. Vegeta is  
  
sweet..gentle.. and a great.."  
  
"Oh Please! Spare me the horrid details!" Kunzoi replied.  
  
Then he leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear,  
  
"No man could please you like I could.."  
  
"Kunzoi! Get away from me!"  
  
"No! Please believe me! Vegeta is a traitor!"  
  
Bulma paused in shock.  
  
"What did you say..?"  
  
"I said he is a fucking damn ass lying cow sucking monkey brain TRAITOR!"  
  
"I don't believe you. Don't lie to me just to get attention Kunzoi!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"For the last damn time! I'm NOT lying.. I mean.. just look at him!"  
  
Bulma didn't reply.  
  
Instead she turned around and saw...  
  
  
  
(AN: Great place to end a cliffy huh? hehe.. ^_^)  
  
  
  
@$^!*&$%!&%^*!#$&!@#  
  
  
  
  
  
-5 Minutes Ago-  
  
  
  
"Stay right here, Onna!" Vegeta told Bulma.  
  
"Why..? I wanna dance!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Sheesh stop your yapping! I'm just going to get us some drinks!"  
  
"Sure Vegeta! I'll be waiting here."  
  
"I'm sure you will..."  
  
And Vegeta went off to fetch them both some punch. (AN: The drink not the action.)  
  
  
  
As Vegeta walked to the food table and he saw Yekusa walking through the crowd towards him.  
  
He groaned inwardly, 'No..not here again.. Damnit I don't have time to deal with her..' Vegeta thought.  
  
Yekusa was wearing a bright yellow dress that hung very, very low on her chest and revealed  
  
most of her thighs. She also wore a green long shawl that convered herself when she was around royalty.  
  
He quickly turned around so that his back was to her.  
  
She finally reached Vegeta and tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" He asked her annoyed already.  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind dancing with me" Yekusa asked him 'innocently'  
  
"In fact, yes I would mind" Vegeta replied still standing there with his back to her.  
  
Yekusa snorted and walked closer to him, pretendind to try and get a drink.  
  
She inched closer to Vegeta and 'accidently' brushed her plastic barbie boobs against him.  
  
"Whoops.. oh sorry, My bad.." She said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta grunted and continued to get his drink.  
  
'Damn..this is going to be tough to try and get this potion into him..' Yekusa thought.  
  
Then a lightbulb flashed on top of her thick brainless head.  
  
*DING!*  
  
She reached closer to him then said, "Aw..look how cute Bulma and Kunzoi are when there dancing."  
  
She smiled evily.  
  
Vegeta quickly turned around in anger.  
  
"Bulma?..with Kunzoi..?" Vegeta thought out loud.  
  
"Yep..look at them dance away." Yekusa said with a sarcastic sigh.  
  
"Well, she can dance with bastard she wants to"  
  
"Yes.. exactly and.. so can you."  
  
Vegeta turned and faced her in much anger.  
  
"What hell are you implying!?"  
  
"Oh nothing, sheesh look at the way Kunzoi is holding her.." She lied.  
  
"I don't see much to that.." Vegeta said looking.  
  
"Ha! You'd think they were mating or something!" She lied..again.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Just Look!" Yekusa pointed to the dancing couple.  
  
Vegeta turned to face the dancing crowd again.  
  
As Vegeta turned aorund Yekusa took out a small bottle of green potion and dumped it into his drink.  
  
She grabbed her cup and said, "I'm soooo thirsty. Since you won't dance with me, can we atleast share a drink?"  
  
Vegeta made his eyes turn from Bulma.  
  
"Yea.. I guess." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Okay then! Let's drink to.. Yourparty, friends, and for whomever your mate shall be.."  
  
"Ne?"  
  
And Yekusa drank her cup, then Vegeta followed her lead drinking his cup filled with the potion.  
  
"Whoa this drink is..fruity.." Vegeta said almost in a daze.  
  
"Oh really? I don't seem to taste anything..!" Yekusa said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
@$^!*&$%!&%^*!#$&!@#  
  
  
  
Author's Credits: Well..! That's It for now! Well please, please review!  
  
I would really,really appreciate it! Thankies! Oh... by the way..  
  
I'm coming out with a new story called.. ::Drum Roll::  
  
My Mercedes Benz!  
  
Lol.. so check it out soon! And...  
  
Check out my friend's new story!  
  
"Two Godesses One life-tme."  
  
By ryoki-chan  
  
Or something like that.. I forgot the title! Lol.. Goman Nasai Emi!  
  
Well.. I must start writing chapter 9!  
  
I Luf You All!!!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


	9. The Plan Is Revealed - II

Author's Credits: Hello everyone! Kate here. Seriously Long time no see!  
  
well I hope you people like this story and continue to have fun reading it.  
  
wow.. I just realized that I have almost 60 reviews! Woohoo! I need  
  
You people's help to reach my goal of..100! Plleeaasssee?  
  
Thankies!  
  
'-:-:-:-:' : indicates like a minute ago flash back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..blah blah blah..  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Plan Is Revealed - II  
  
  
  
  
  
@%&~%@#%$!!@$^  
  
  
  
"Whoa.. This drink taste.. fruity!", Exclaimed Vegeta almost in a daze.  
  
"Oh really? I don't seem to taste anything!" replied Yekusa with a evil grin across her face.  
  
"I have to get back to Bulma.." He said and took a step forward but stumbled.  
  
Yekusa walked over to Vegeta and placed an icy hand on him.  
  
"Maybe we should just.. rest awhile.. you don't look to good" Yekusa said trying to sound convincing.  
  
Vegeta looked around and felt the room turning back and forth.  
  
"Um..Yea.. I guess so. Bulma won't mind.." Vegeta slowly said slurring his words.  
  
Yekusa took Vegeta's arm and they walks towards the huge oak double doors.  
  
"No..Bulma won't mind at all.. In fact, she totally trust me. We are like sisters." Yekusa lied.  
  
"Oh.. that's.. great.." Vegeta finally spoke out.  
  
And saddly, together walked through the grand oak double doors, vanishing from sight.  
  
  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
  
  
'Yes..yes very good daughter' The Queen of Qouyusei said to herself as she watched Yekusa lead Vegeta out of the ball.  
  
"Hmph.. It seems as though your teaching our young Yekusa those incoherant lessons of yours."  
  
The King of Qouyusei said interrupting the Queen's thoughts.  
  
The Queen turned around to face her husband, whom she despised the most.  
  
"I don't why you seem so arrogant about this. You want peace don't you?" The Queen said coyly.  
  
"Yes I do want peace, but not this way. What if something goes wrong? Then you are to blame from this act of treason."  
  
"Oh shut up Marth.. I don't know why I married you in the first place.."  
  
"I always thought the same about you.." The King replied cooly.  
  
"You know I was doing this for you! And you mock me!?" The Queen answered back in rage.  
  
"What do you mean for me? This was all your doing, because of your need for power!"  
  
"Marth.. It's too late.. The plan is already in action." The queen said with a smirk and turned and walked away.  
  
"Damn you Kinosa..." The Kind muttered under his breath and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
  
  
"Vegeta is a traitor!" Kunsoi told Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at him square in the eyes. "Don't lie to me Kunzoi.."  
  
"I'm NOT lying!"  
  
"Yes you are... I won't take into your jest"  
  
"Bulma, For the last damn time.. I'm not lying! Look at him!" Kunzoi pointed to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma didn't reply.  
  
Instead she turned around.  
  
She swallowed a breathe she never realized that she was holding.  
  
She gasped at what she saw.. She saw Yekusa holding onto Vegeta walking out of the ballroom.  
  
Bulma stood frozen in time, still in unbelief. Finally cold fingers gently were placed on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and faced Kunzoi, her eyes were watery and unshed.  
  
"Please, don't say anything." She asked Kunzoi.  
  
He brought her closer and hugged her. Bulma buried her face in her hands and silently cried in the hands of Kunzoi.  
  
"Shh.. it's okay.. I'm sorry.." Kunzoi softly told her into her ear.  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath and looked up into Kunzoi's eyes.  
  
They were full of concern, something she never realized his light purple eyes had.  
  
Before she even knew it they were in the back of the ballroom, off to the side so noone could see them.  
  
Kunzoi placed his hands on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, even though deep inside she was.. pissed.. mad.. and deeply hurt and in much pain.  
  
'How could Vegeta do this to me.. especially with that..that.. slut.' She thought harshly to herself.  
  
Kunzoi noticed her drifting off to wonderland. He opened a side door and held it open for her.  
  
She stepped inside and sat down at a furnished table. The room was royally decorated many couches covered in silk and such.  
  
Kunzoi sat in the seat across from her.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" He asked again.  
  
"Yea.. thanks" She smiled softly and felt different about him.  
  
"I'm truly sorry.. If there's anyway I could make it up to you.."  
  
"No..I'm okay. Really." She told him.  
  
He reached across the table for her hands and massaged them slightly.  
  
"If you ever need someone..I'm here, and if you need ever for anyone to talk to.. I'm you man." He smiled coyly.  
  
He got up and walked over to her and hugged her again.  
  
She returned the hug, and before she knew it they were kissing.  
  
Not just a simple kiss.. but as if they where on the depths of the earth,full of hunger and lust.  
  
His hands were all over her. Her back, her sides, her hips.  
  
Her hands were simply put around his neck tugging him closer.  
  
For some reason, it felt like this didn't feel right to Bulma. But at the moment she didn't care.  
  
He finally got himself to restrain himself and pulled himself away from Bulma.  
  
He looked into her eyes once again and said, "Your so beautiful..No woman could ever compare to you"  
  
Bulma's face flushed in color. She pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
He gladdly returned the kiss. He hands were tugging at her buttons and expertly undid them.  
  
She stood up and let the dress fall to a puddle around her feet.  
  
He stood and gave her his hand and walked over to the silk couches. (AN: oh la la..!)  
  
He laid her across the couch and kissed her lips, then her neck then down to her breast.  
  
As he kissed her, she took off his shirt and tried and tugged at his pants.  
  
He laughed and took off his pants.  
  
The two just stared at each other in wonder.  
  
Then continued to do what they wanted from each other.  
  
  
  
@!^%~$@^%$@#^  
  
  
  
Yekusa led Vegeta to his room.  
  
Vegeta wondered how she knew where his room but let the thought slip from his mind.  
  
She reached down her erm.. breast and took out a key and opened the door.  
  
Vegeta was swaying back and forth just standing there.  
  
Yekusa pushed Vegeta into the room and into a chair which he gladdly slumped into to.  
  
She turned around and locked the door with a smirk on her face.  
  
She walked over to the bed and began to take some articles of her clothing off and let some on to leave some imagination.  
  
(AN: which I doubt she would need..)  
  
She went to the bathroom and checked herself over.  
  
She smiled and walked back into the room.  
  
"Vegeta.. Honey, I have a surprise for you!" She yelled to him as she walked back.  
  
The only responce she got was a loud snore.  
  
"Eh..? ...Vegeta..?" She quickly walked over to Vegeta and saw his head was back and he was sound asleep.  
  
"Noo...! Oh No!!" She shook Vegeta and even slapped him. But he was fully asleep from the potion.  
  
"Nooo!!!!! The potion was only suppose to make him vulnerable! Not dead asleep!" Yekusa whined.  
  
Yekusa sat on the chair across from Vegeta's and pouted.  
  
"Dammnit..."  
  
  
  
%&!&!~~%@%&!&~#$  
  
  
  
Author's Credit: Well! That's it! Phew..  
  
Now onto chapter 10!  
  
Well... please PLEASE..pretty please review!  
  
*grins* Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
That's Us! Well check it out it's coming out soon! In a Fanfiction near you!  
  
Lol..sorry I just HAD to say that.. '  
  
Well.. Luf yah, all my fans.., reviewers, and friends!  
  
-Kate 


	10. The Unexpected

Author's Note: *sigh*..Wasn't Chap. 9 such a horrible chapter? Well.. Don't worry!  
  
everything..will..um.. Be good and better! soon.. I hope. Well.. Onward!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
On That One Special Night... Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The Unexpected  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@~$$%@!#~@#$%  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" The Queen of Qouyusei yelled at Yekusa.  
  
Yekusa flinched and coward onto the couch.  
  
"Mama.. I don't know.. He just fell asleep.." She said softly.  
  
"JUST FELL ASLEEP..?" The Queen kept on imposing on her.  
  
Yekusa just nodded.  
  
"Well..then. We will have to take matter into my own hands now." The Queen thought out loud.  
  
"What do you mean you own hands." Yekusa asked confused.  
  
"I mean is that, I'll deal with this. And all you have to do is just say 'Yes, I did sleep with him'."  
  
"But..Mama, I didn't sleep with him."  
  
"Yekusa..ever heard of lying? And besides, he was unconcius what would he know from the truth?"  
  
Just then Kunzoi entered through the doors.  
  
"Hello my dear son. How are you today?" She asked Kunzoi, 'motherly'.  
  
"I'm good. Extremely tired but good." Kunzoi replied.  
  
"Okay cut the chit-chat. Did you do what you were suppose to?" The Queen quickly implied.  
  
Kunzoi nodded, "Yes I did..but I kinda also took matters into my own hands."  
  
"What do you mean, Kun?" Asked Yekusa.  
  
"Um..well.. let's just say I got to far indepth into the plan." Kunzoi said simply.  
  
"Don't tell me you.." Yekusa told him.  
  
"Yes I did.." Kunzoi replied.  
  
"You bedded her?!? Damnit Kunzoi that wasn't part of the plan!" Yekusa yelled at him angrily.  
  
"Wait..I got an idea. It will make matters worse for the Vegetsai family.. heh" The Queen then brewed up an evil idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
@~#%%!@#~#  
  
  
  
Vegeta finally woke up and blinked confused.  
  
'How did I get into my own bedroom?' He thought groggily.  
  
He got up and went to take a shower.  
  
'Hm..I wonder where Bulma is, I'll ask her how the stupid ball went and what happened to me.'  
  
He got dressed and walked out to the hallways, where he bumped into a all to happy Yekusa.  
  
"Oh! Vegeta! Your awake! So..um.. How did you like last night?" Yekusa said trying to sound partly seductive.  
  
"Last Night? What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded of her.  
  
"What do you mean last night? How could you forget! Oh, you make a poor ol' little lady like me feel used.." Yekusa said hiding a smirk.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about!" Vegeta asked her once again.  
  
"Vegeta.. you mean to say you forgot all about our lovemaking last night?" Yekusa asked softly and trying to sound innocent.  
  
Vegeta stood there as if he just got hit with a bomb. (AN: Bad analogy I know)  
  
Just then he saw Bulma walking down the hall.  
  
But she wasn't alone.  
  
Kunzoi was with her and the first thing Vegeta noticed was his armed snaked around Bulma's waist.  
  
Vegeta's fist where clenched and his side and were shaking of anger.  
  
Bulma and Kunzoi walked over to Vegeta. Yekusa moved closer to Vegeta and acted like something was between them.  
  
Bulma looked disgusted at Yekusa but then looked over to Vegeta.  
  
"I hope you had a good time last night." Bulma told Vegeta coldly.  
  
"I have no id--" Vegeta started.  
  
But Yekusa interrupted them. "Yes, In fact we had a marvelous time."  
  
Bulma's eyes where beginning to fill with tears of hatred and fear.  
  
"What happened the other day, Vegeta? Was I just your little play thing?" Bulma asked Vegeta again coldly.  
  
"No! Damnit onna! Listen to me! I didn't even touch that..that.. red-haired witch!"  
  
(AN:Remember..Yekusa has red hair.)  
  
Kunzoi held Bulma back as if she was about to lunge an attack on Vegeta.  
  
"Don't fight it." Kunzoi whispered in her ear.  
  
Yekusa placed her hand on Vegeta's chest. "Love, shall we go back inside the room? It's getting to be to roudy for me out here."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Yekusa and growled. "Remove your arm, bitch."  
  
Yekusa gasped and toke a few steps back.  
  
Bulma broke out of Kunzoi's grip and walked right into Vegeta's face.  
  
"I hope that you realized you've lost something very important. And that everything we had is now lost and gone with. How could I ever even think to trust you?"  
  
Vegeta stood there gaping at what Bulma had just said.  
  
"Bulma.. You've totally lost control of yourself." Was all Vegeta could think to say.  
  
"Me? Gone out of control? You bastard. I hope you burn in hell where you belong."  
  
Then Bulma walked away from him down the hall.  
  
Bulma wasn't very far when Yekusa sayed purposely loud,  
  
"I don't know why she was so upset at you, I mean her and Kunzoi where alone.. in a room on the bed if you know what I mean."  
  
Yekusa laughed at her own 'joke'. But Vegeta wasn't laughing at all.  
  
His eyes flared red and his ki became unusually stronger.  
  
Bulma felt his ki and heard what Yekusa said. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Is that true?" Vegeta asked hoarsely to Yekusa.  
  
Yekusa shrugged, "I'm sure it is, But why don't you ask..*her*"  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and caught her gaze.  
  
Bulma turned around again and ran.  
  
"Bulma! Wait!" Kunzoi called after her.  
  
The answer was yes.  
  
  
  
@~%#!#!@!%!#@$~#$!  
  
  
  
Bulma was outside sitting on a bench in the palace's garden.  
  
She was crying softly to herself.  
  
"Yekusa was right. Why am I mad? It was I after all who slept with Kunzoi." She told herself.  
  
"Well..Vegeta has the right to do whatever he wants, it's not like we are married."  
  
"That's right." A voice came behind her.  
  
"Go away, bastard! Go back to your bitch." She yelled at the voice.  
  
"Well.. if my thoughts were right, I think your my bitch." The voice replied.  
  
Bulma got very angry, "Who the hell do you think you are.." And she turned around.  
  
She saw Kunzoi staring right at her, "Sorry.." She said softly.  
  
"No worries." He replied.  
  
"Well, speaking of marriages" He continued. "I think the only honorable thing to do is marry me."  
  
"What!?" Bulma asked not expecting this.  
  
"Marry me." Kunzoi repeated.  
  
  
  
@~%$%^@#~@$  
  
Author's Credit's: That's it! For now that is.. sorry it's too short but my hand hurts with school reports.. typing for this story and such.. so please review!  
  
Luf Yah!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


	11. The Answers...and replies.

Author's Note: Hello! Once again! I'm so happy! I've been on spring break so i've been  
  
updating alot! Good for you..ne? ^_^' Well.. *rubs the side of my face* I know,  
  
The last chappy, was a... um.. unexpected one right? Well what WILL Bulma say to the  
  
nice and evil Prince?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Bahumbug..I OWN DBZ!!!! ..er.. not! - -''  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to, Amy! Mah LoVaH! (..erm..don't ask) Thx For all the help and ideas!  
  
And the fourth Scene dedicated to: Ryoki-chan. For putting up with my annoying-ness! Luf yah!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Answers  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in his room, soaking in the scene that just had happened.  
  
He was pacing across his room from one side to the other.  
  
'How could she do this to me? Would she really go that far?'  
  
He was very angry.  
  
"I suggest you calm down. I mean what if your blood sugar is too high? I can help you be..calm" Yekusa said from a secluded chair in the room.  
  
Vegeta stopped pacing and turned around to face her.  
  
"I suggest you shut the fuck up bitch, and didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alonea few hours ago?" Vegeta angrily replied.  
  
Yekusa snorted in response to him, and still sat there in the chair.  
  
After a moment's time of Vegeta pacing aorund he finally said,  
  
"Ok let me get this straight, I felt dizzy so you took me here. I fell unconcius and I made love to you?" He asked.  
  
Yekusa Nodded.  
  
Vegeta continued, "Meanwhile Bulma is having sex wiht a circus clown?"  
  
Yekusa nodded again.  
  
She knew the lies weren't exactly right, but it was close enough.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at Kunzoi in much disbelief.  
  
"What..What did you say?" she asked him.  
  
"I asked for your hand in marriage. It's the only honorable thing to do!" Kunzoi persisted.  
  
"No..No. I must be dreaming.." Bulma thought out loud.  
  
"Bulma.. please, you have to, you have no other choice." Kunzoi pleaded.  
  
"No..NO! I won't..! I still..love--" Bulma cut herself off realizing what she just said.  
  
Kunzoi sighed deeply, "You still love him don't you. Well for one thing, I wouldn't hurt you like he did."  
  
Bulma looked down and stared at the floor speechless.  
  
"Bulma, it's a honorable thing i'm doing for you."  
  
"Oh yeah? and why is that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because..because..Him and Yekusa mated, so they are forced to get married because they are of royalty." He replied.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And besides try it, it won't hurt I mean marriage isn't forever."  
  
Bulma stood up and looked down at Kunzoi (AN:who was sitting on the bench),  
  
"That's where you are wrong Kunzoi, When you or anyone else marries it's forever. And I intend to keep it that way."  
  
Then she left the gardens.  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on her bed hugging her saiyan-bear that Vegeta had given her for her 14th birthday.  
  
"Oh what should I do, Xumeh?" Bulma asked the bear aimlessly.  
  
"Maybe.. maybe i'm the bad one. I should apologize to Vegeta."  
  
"Maybe then he'll just regret me and go back to bed with..with..that..thing!"  
  
Bulma frowned thicking of ideas of what to do.  
  
"Marry...Kunzoi?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Would I most of all be happy?"she asked herself.  
  
Bulma squeezed the bear and the bear said, "I'm huggable, Luffable and playable bear!"  
  
She squeezed the bear again and it said, "Come to me with all your problems and i'll squeeze them all away!"  
  
Bulma sighed and placed the bear on her pillow.  
  
She then decided she would talk to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was still in his room, pacing around.  
  
Yekusa was singing the telletubies theme song.  
  
"Telletubies! telletubies! Tinky-winky, Lala, Dixie, Po!"  
  
After abot 50 rounds of the song, Vegeta got quite annoyed. (An: *cough* Emi..)  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"  
  
Yekusa sunk back into the chair and muttered a,"Sorry"  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Vegeta then picked Yekusa up.  
  
"Oh! Vegeta..! You've been holding your urge way too long! HEY! Your bed is on that side!"  
  
"I know" Vegeta responded.  
  
He walked over to his door and dumped Yekusa out.  
  
"Hey! That was so.. MEAN!" She yelled out to him.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "And who do you think I am..?"  
  
Yekusa humphed, and saw from the corner of her eye Bulma walking down the long hallways.  
  
"Um..Vegeta can you take a step forward?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Whats the point of this?!"  
  
He stepped forward, and Yekusa smirked.  
  
Soon Bulma turned the last corner, so that Yekusa and Vegeta where in view.  
  
Yekusa said very loudly, "Oh! Vegeta! You really want that!?" And she kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Bulma stopped and saw that kissing, and she gasped in horror.  
  
'So it's true.', she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta pushed Yekusa away from him and wiped his lips.  
  
"I'll kill you bitch.." He told Yekusa and saw Bulma running.  
  
He ran after her and quickly caught up and took hold of her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Bulma! Look what happened there was..I have no idea." He told her honestly.  
  
Bulma fought back the tears and yelled, "I sure you had no idea what happened those other nights too, huh?"  
  
"No! Bulma! You don't understand!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Oh I understand completely! Here I am going to say sorry and beg for you, But then I see you and Yekusa all over each other!"  
  
"Bulma...please.."  
  
"Don't please me, you bastard. I never want to see you again!"  
  
And with that Bulma ran.  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
Bulma ran hard, and turned the corner bumping into..Kunzoi!  
  
"Oh i'm sorry miss..Bulma!? What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything but, "Okay i'll do it."  
  
Kunzoi stratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Eh..do what?" He asked.  
  
"Marry you!"  
  
"Great! What made you come to your senses?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
Author's Credits: Okay..there ya go! Please.. Review..With much flames,  
  
if you want! ^_~ I need feedback!!!! well, I gtg, parents...angry... AHH!!!  
  
Luf Yah!  
  
Stay In Tune For Next Time: What will happen to Vegeta? Is Bulma really right to marry that Prince? Will someone finally find out about The Qouyusei's Evil Plan? Find out...next time!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


	12. Reminiscing

Author's Note:Thank-you for the lovely reviews! Seriously. Well to answer one of the reviewers question. Bulma is very vulnerable. She thought Vegeta was gettin' it on with Ms. Slut-o-matic, so what else could she do? ..plus..Women are also very vulnerable. I hate to say it..but that's the truth. Well..Read On..and Try to enjoy, but most of all review and tell meh how stupid I am, and how much I suck. Okay?  
  
Oh yeah, Let me repeat myself.. *ahem, cough, cough* THIS IS..THIS STORY RIGHT HERE IS A B/V! ok there I said it! But right now..it's a B/V/K/Y -- lol  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
On That One Special Night  
  
Chapter 12 - Reminiscing  
  
  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Bulma was sitting down at a table eating her breakfast, when Kunzoi showed up.  
  
"Hey baby, guess what?" He told her in a semi-seductive voice.  
  
Bulma sat up in her chair and asked, "What?"  
  
"I told almost everyone about us..and..the wedding is planned for tomorrow.", He exclaimed.  
  
Bulma who at the moment was drinking, spat it all out onto a coming slave.  
  
"Um..sorry" She told the slave.  
  
Then she looked up at Kunzoi, "Tomorrow?..why?"  
  
"Well..tomorrow we get married and then..we leave back for Quoyusei, and enjoy your new home.", he replied.  
  
She thought about it and mouthed out, "married...new home''  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Kunzoi asked her.  
  
"No..of course not!" She replied quickly.  
  
"I..I have to go..um..Brush my teeth, so I'll see you later!" She told him and got up to leave.  
  
"I'm having a slave send up your dress!!" Kunzoi yelled to her, not knowing if she heard or not.  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Vegeta rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
He had asleep thinking of idea's to get Bulma back.  
  
He fully awoke, when he saw Yekusa at the foot of the bed, staring down at him.  
  
Vegeta groaned and asked, "What do you want..bitch"  
  
"Well..bastard, I wanted to ask you if you heard the good news?" She asked him in a perky annoying voice.  
  
"That your going to leave and never return? That's awesome!" He replied.  
  
Yekusa sighed, "No..stupid. Kunzoi is marrying Bulma..DUH! Everyone know's that"  
  
"Well it seems I was lefted out", he growled.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his Bulma..with that transvestite?  
  
"And there's more!" She told him.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"They are getting married TOMORROW!" Yekusa yelled very excited.  
  
"TOMORROW?!" Vegeta yelled even more loudly?  
  
Yekusa nodded and giggled.  
  
'Oh shit! Then I better do something fast..', Vegeta thought.  
  
He got up and was about to change when he remembered that Yekusa was there.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry..change! I surely won't mind!" She told him.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Slut..get out of here."  
  
"But..I wan--", she whined.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Okay..okay..Sheesh.."  
  
And Yekusa left, missing out the Prince cussing and fussing. Just plain..mad.  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Bulma yet again laid down on her soft, comfy bed moping (AN: As in to mope, or be glommy..sulk. Yah know..! ^_^)  
  
"Oh..Xumeh..What shall I do?", sh easked the bear mindlessly.  
  
Xumeh, the bear, was how she got her emotions out of her system.  
  
Here she was able to let her emotions run free, without anyone seeing.  
  
Bulma sighed dissapointed. "What am I suppose to do? How do I even know if I'm doing the damn right thing?"  
  
She hugged the bear tightly. Then a sound came from if as usual.  
  
"I'm the huggable, luffable, playable bear!"  
  
"Oh, Xumeh... Please help me." She pleaded, not expecting an answer of any.  
  
"I'm Xumeh the bear! Come to me with all your problems! SO TALK TO VEGETA AND STOP HUGGING ME SO FUCKING HARD! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO."  
  
Bulma laid there in atonishment. "What..the..hell...just happened?" She asked to herself.  
  
She dropped the bear, which she now thought was possessed.  
  
Then she walked over to her door, "Well..might as well do something.."  
  
As she opened the door she walked into stiff, hard, metal.  
  
"What the hell is this wall doing here?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
The 'wall' chuckled to her surprise.  
  
"Still a brainless onna, that I always knew?" The wall spoke.  
  
Bulma looked up and her eyes immediatly went into flames.  
  
"Did you come here to insult..or jest? Or can you set aside so I can get on with my life?", she asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grunted then finally decided to say, "I heard."  
  
"Oh you did? What do you think of it?" She asked Vegeta once again another question.  
  
"Honestly, I think it's completely stupid, very arrogant and self-fish of you."  
  
Bulma stepped back in awe, "What did you just say."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "You heard me Onna."  
  
"You really don't make friends that often do you?"  
  
"Why do I need them? They are useless."  
  
"Then your saying what we..HAD was..useless?" She asked the saiyan.  
  
Ouch. That hurt him. And he didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Look..Bulma.. I just.. I--I.."  
  
"What Vegeta? Hurry and say it. Your wasting my time."  
  
"I--I.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I--I-...Congratulations! ..Yes that's what I wanted to say.. Congratulations!" He said panicing.  
  
"..oh.. Thanks Vegeta. I wasn't expecting that." Bulma said with a semi- smile.  
  
'And neither was I," The Prince thought to himself, "Damn you! Stupid Stupid..ME!..Argh! That wasn't what I was suppose to say!"  
  
Bulma saw the look on his face. And it wasn't excatly what you would call.. Happy?  
  
"Vegeta..You okay? You look like your having a fight with yourself." She said in a joking tone.  
  
Finally Vegeta shrugged, "Bulma, don't do this."  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," He replied.  
  
"Oh..that. But.. I have to."  
  
"No you don't. You don't even know him well enough."  
  
"You mean as well as you know that slut?" She sneered.  
  
Vegeta let the anger pass him. He wasn't about to let her marry to some.. Foreign Alien..Queer.And he wasn't about to loose her. Something he often never did.  
  
"No..I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Bulma noticed how calm his voice was. He didn't even raise it a knotch, like she did.  
  
"Vegeta", she finally said after awhile and tryign to sound as calm as he did, "It's too late.."  
  
"No..No! Bulma it's not!"  
  
"You can't do anything about it."  
  
"No, but you can.", he responded.  
  
Bulma sighed, "And why would I?"  
  
"Well..for one reason, you don't even want to do this."  
  
Bulma stood there. For once she actually agreed with him. And she didn't answer.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes for a breif moment.  
  
"You know it's true..and I'm truly, very sorry." He muttered softly and walked away.  
  
Not before leaving a tiny miniture rose tucked behind her ear.  
  
As he vanished, she took the baby rose from her ear and stared at it.  
  
'Just like when we were in..' She reminisced.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
*Music startes like in a swirly sound, then slowly fades* ..heh  
  
  
  
/The Palace Garden's/  
  
  
  
A young but not to young, yet beatiful, yet maturing Bulma popped out from behind a tree.  
  
"I gotcha!..Aw..your not here.." Bulma said saddly.  
  
Bulma walked in some direction, and found herself getting lost without her knowing it.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Okay, I give up! I can't find you!!"  
  
The young two were playing Dragonball-finder. It was the saiyan way of playing the well known, 'Hide-n-go seek.'  
  
One person would be the legendary. Then the second would play as a Dragonball and hide very discretly.  
  
Bulma had been looking for her dragonball for over an hour.  
  
She turned around and saw nothing usual.  
  
"Oh no! I'm lost..!!!" She said loudly, like that would help.  
  
Then some wierd looking saiyans came upon her.  
  
"Hey Pick, look at this li'l blue haired angel. What do you think we should do with her?" A grown saiyan asked his partner.  
  
"Heh..Take her back to our cabin. That's what I'm thinking."  
  
"You sick pervert. But for once I agree with you, you know I can't hold my urge."  
  
"Heh..Guten, I bet he innocense hasn't even been broken!", He laughed.  
  
Guten laughed too in his own sick wasted way.  
  
"Um..please don't.." Bulma begged, tears almost filling her eyes.  
  
Guten, and Pick stared hard at Bulma. Especially at her forming..busom's.  
  
She walked backwards trying to avoid there stare. but it was to intense.  
  
She backed up into a large bellowing tree, and landing against it with a yelp.  
  
The two saiyans looked at each other and nodded, then preceeded to walk slowly to their caught prey.  
  
"Please..don't hurt..me.." Bulma cried and pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, It'll only hurt for a second..then you'll enjoy it. I'm positive." Pick told her.  
  
"No!" Bulma cried out.  
  
As the two were close enough, they each reach out a hand to touch her breast.  
  
Bulma shuddered against the tree.  
  
"How old are you lady?" Guten asked.  
  
"I--I'm sixte--sixteen." She answered shakily.  
  
As soon as their fingers could grasp upon anything, there hands were severed and blown away. Detached from their arms.  
  
The men screamed in pain and agony.  
  
"That's for touching something, that's not your property." A young male voice told the men sternly, with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you ar-- Oh my God.. Sir..Prince.. I'm sorry." Pick replied quickly. Recognizing who had shreaded his hand apart.  
  
"Hmph, you should be." Vegeta walked over to Bulma and picked her up.  
  
"She was running away. She's my..slave." Vegeta told the men.  
  
"I am so sorry, my prince. We did not know." Guten said and fell on one knee towards the prince.  
  
"I'll be off then." And Vegeta flew away far from the huge garden's into a secluded area with Bulma in his arms.  
  
He slowly set her back on her feet again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked, trying to sound, 'manly' and not hinting concerned.  
  
"Yea..Thank-you Vegeta.." Bulma said softly, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you sure..?"  
  
Bulma nodded against his chest.  
  
"They could've..could've.." she couldn't finish her sentence when she realized what had happened. She cried softly.  
  
"You'll be okay.."  
  
He sat her on a molded soft rock and plucked a baby crimson rose.  
  
"Maybe..If I just had given in to them..they would of just let me go. maybe they wouldn't even had done anything to me. Maybe they just wanted tea!" Bulma thought hystrically.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and smirked, "Nah..you wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
He took the small rose in his hand and tucked it neatly behind her ear.  
  
  
  
*Music starts again and fades*  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay just incase, you didn't get that. That was Bulma thinking about what had happened to her a few years before. Well.. What will happen next time?  
  
I DON'T KNOW! lol..seriously! well I hoped you enjoy. maybe I won't get so many, "NOOOOOO!...etc, etc, etc," reviews this time..eh? Well..please review even if it just a  
  
"YOU SUCK!" Thanks! ^_^  
  
If you want to help me in any way, or suggest a few..suggestions. Then e- mail meh!  
  
Luf Yah!  
  
-Kate/DarkMistressAngel(s) 


	13. The Ceremony..Or not

Author Notes: Okay! I'm back..and I'm...bbbaaaddd...... READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll enjoy! ^^ And best of..... Naw I won't tell yah!  
  
Haha! Gotta read and find out and PLEASE review!..pwetty please.....? Thanks To my dedicated readers and fans!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|| Day of the Ceremony ||  
  
  
  
Bulma sat at a cushioned verlet chair iinfront of her vanity.  
  
She stared at her reflection.  
  
She was a beautiful bride-to-be.  
  
She wore a white bride gown.  
  
It was double straped at the shoulders with long sleeves that stopped at her elbows and flared out  
  
long and gracecfully.The top covered much of her, but you could still see her curvaceous figure.  
  
It was in a v-shape but not too indecent. The top and the edges of the V was bordered by light blue  
  
gemstones. It went fashionly well with a simple diamond necklace that she had gotten from her  
  
mother. The necklace was accompained with a drooping, crystal star. The dress was tightly framed  
  
onto her body, perfectly. It was made out of silk, and then covered with a pure white lace. The  
  
bottom on the dress puffed out around her, making it seem like a cloud of silk. It covered her feet  
  
and spilled onto the marble floor.  
  
Her hair, was tied in a braid then put in a stylish bun above her head. The braid and bun was  
  
entwined with ribbons of lace. Then a small tiara was resting on her blue hair with Orange and  
  
Yellow gemstones, glowing with fire. Some of her blue hair, fell out of her bun and curled around  
  
her face, creating a beautiful frame.  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
Was this what she wanted, for the rest of her life?  
  
..She didn't quite know.  
  
Was she happy?  
  
..maybe.  
  
She didn't know anynthing.  
  
She trieed to be happy, but she felt as though something was left out.  
  
Something that was missing in her heart.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?", she asked quietly.  
  
The door softly opened and a young servant girl's head popped out.  
  
"M'lady,the service is about to commence.", she told Bulma.  
  
Bulma nodded and stood up readily.  
  
"Okay..I'm ready."  
  
The servant girl walked behind Bulma and held unto the back of the dress.  
  
As she walked through the hallways, to the small chapel, she made sure to walk slowly.  
  
She looked around, at every portrait, every sculpture, every beautifully decorated closed door that was made within the castle walls.  
  
The servant looked at her as if this was her first time here.  
  
But she knew Catherine had loved here her whole life.  
  
As Catherine passed by awaiting servants and maids, they bowed and curstied to the new heir of Qouyusei.  
  
Yet, they all wanted her to be the heir in this planet.  
  
She walked up to the chapel doors.  
  
A servant was about to open them, when she put a hand on his arm.  
  
"No, please not just yet.", she asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!$#^!!#!@$% !#  
  
  
  
Yekusa waited outside of Vegeta's door once again.  
  
She leaned against the nearby wall, tapping her foot, patiently.  
  
"I know your out there. What do you want?", a male voice growled from inside.  
  
Yekusa jerked upwards, "Huh? How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Because of your scent.", the voice answered.  
  
"Aw..really? Your so kind?", Yekusa said with glee.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Well..your scent smells okay. But mostly like armpits and dead rotten fish."  
  
"Damn you.", she frowned.  
  
"Well, what do you want?", he pushed.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry.", Yekusa answered.  
  
"Uh huh. Okay."  
  
"So, can we make it up with a kiss?", she asked.  
  
"No! Especially not from you"  
  
"Your SO mean to me!", Yekusa whined.  
  
"I know. And the best part is that it comes naturally I don't even have to try."  
  
"Whatever asshole. Anyways, are you going to the wedding?"  
  
"No, I don't htink so. But I might make a entrance."  
  
"Oh..okay. I'm gonna get ready.", she said.  
  
"Sure thing slut.," Vegeta replied.  
  
Yekusa walked away.  
  
"Ohh..I hate him!!!!", she said outloud.  
  
As she walked away, the first thing that came to her mind was Vengence.  
  
"I'm gonna..I'm gonna, tell my mother that he lied. And that he raped me. And that---that, he only liked Bulma because he wanted..", she rambled on.  
  
"I better go tell the Ol' Mighty Vegetsai Royal Pain-In-The-Ass..."  
  
Yekusa was just babbling because she was so angry.  
  
She didn't expect anyone to hear especially...  
  
  
  
  
  
@!@$#!^@%#!#$  
  
  
  
The servant looked at Bulma wierdly.  
  
She then smiled a bit, "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
The servant gave a relief look and opened the grand doors.  
  
Everyone who was anyone was there sitting waiting for her.  
  
She looked ahead and saw Kunzoi dressed in all white, gazing upon her.  
  
She looked back and saw her maid mouth, "Go on.", to her.  
  
Bulma nodded and headed down the aisle.  
  
Men and the women smiled as they watched her walk the aisle gracefully.  
  
Kunzoi smiled at the sight of her.  
  
She was absolutely perfect.  
  
The perfect wife..  
  
The perfect girl...  
  
Everything he would need as heir to the throne and take over the universe.  
  
He chuckled at the sight of him and her sitting together with the planet's heeding at their hands and feet.  
  
He wasn't greedy, and he didn't mean to be.  
  
But he was brought up that way, from his mother of course.  
  
Bulma quietly stepped up to the small podium, next to Kunzoi.  
  
He took her hand and slightly kissed it.  
  
"You look gorgeous", he complimented.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered back.  
  
She took her hand back and faced forward towards the priest.  
  
If she was going to do this, she wanted it said quickly and over and done with.  
  
She sighed to herself, as the priest spoke, his voice towering through the high ceiling chapel room.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gather today in the Union of these two young couple"  
  
Everyone sat quietly as the priest began the ceremony.  
  
Kunzoi looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Bulma felt his eyes, but ignored it.  
  
Finally the priest turn to Kunzoi, "Do you Kunzoi Qouyu want to take Bulma Briefs as your lovely wife?"  
  
"To love, and to hold, in sickness and in health. till death do you part?"  
  
Kunzoi smiled once more, "I do."  
  
Then the priest turned to Bulma, "Do you Bulma briefs agree to take Kunzoi Qouyu, as your husband?"  
  
'Do I really want this?', she thought.  
  
"To love and to hold."  
  
'Is this..right?'  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
'I don't even know him..well enough.'  
  
"Till death do you part?'"  
  
'I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?'  
  
Bulma stood tall and answered, "I...I...I..I..", but found herself stuttering.  
  
The priest looked from the Bible and at Bulma, with a whim face.  
  
Kunzoi knudged her in the side, and mouthed, 'Hurry! Just Say It!!'  
  
Bulma nodded, mainly to herself.  
  
"I...I...I", and again she was stuttering.  
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't say it.  
  
"Say it dammit!", Kunzoi whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I..I D--", Bulma said outloud.  
  
Till...  
  
The double oak doors leading to the chapel room was slammed open, interrupting Bulma.  
  
A figure slowly stood from the shadows.  
  
The guest sitting in the pews turned to each other and whispered, for the figure could not be seen.  
  
Kunzoi turned around and saw nothing, "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Who is that?, What are they doing?, Are they crazy?, Who do they think they are?", could be heard from the people sitting in the pews.  
  
Bulma heard the loud crash and turned around.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look.  
  
She gasped, "..What?"  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
Okay folks! That's it for now!!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed! I worked hard to get this done in a hurry..  
  
But I had to entertain *ahem* my friend Amy, with Phillip. *ahem*  
  
And..I was editing my friend's story! ..So I'M SORRY! I know I suck.. - -''  
  
Please forgive me! Check my friend out: NightTenshi --- The author  
  
The Unthinkable ---The story..I think.."  
  
So..Who do you think broke through the doors so save Bulma in time?  
  
I bet your thinking.. VEGETA!!  
  
Well, guess what!! It's not! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Sorry, I'm high on Pixie Sticks!!!!!!!!! Go me and BellaLuna!!!!!! ^^'  
  
Well.. I LUF YOU GUYS!!! Thank you for reaching my goal of 100 reviews!!  
  
You made me feel so proud..!  
  
*Huggles and glomps you all!*  
  
Well that's it!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel  
  
pwease..review! ^^ 


	14. Lies, Lies, ...Lies!

Author's Note: ...ARGH! So sorry for the major delay, with finals and all.. well I don't mind if you kill meh.. I don't mind the punishment.. *cough,cough*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own..anything..BUT my Baka! ^_^  
  
On That One Special Night...  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 -  
  
  
  
Lies, Lies, ...Lies!  
  
  
  
  
  
@!~!@#$$%~~#$#$^!~@#%  
  
  
  
Bulma stood on the tip of her toes.  
  
"Who..the hell..is that?", Kunzoi yelled.  
  
Many people in the pew started yelling and shouting, not seeing the shadowed figure.  
  
The figure slowly got up.  
  
"Aaarrggh...!!!!", It groaned.  
  
A lady fainted, "IT'S A GHOST! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE EATEN THAT FORTUNE COOKIE!"  
  
The figure groaned, it what it seem to be was pain.  
  
It leaned against the panel of the doors.  
  
"M-m-mm...", It began.  
  
"It's gonna put a curse on us!!!!..RUN!", another lady shouted.  
  
Everyone in the chapel started to discuss and chatter in fear.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!", The Queen of Qouyusei yelled quite loudly.  
  
Many put their hands over their ears from her sharp and high-pitched voice.  
  
She glared at the priest, "Go..On!"  
  
"B-b-but..The..thing!", He pointed at the door.  
  
"Nevermind that! Go on!!", the Queen persued.  
  
The priest hesistated for a moment.  
  
And the queen gave a cold glare to him, "NOW!"  
  
"D-d-early..b-b-elo-v-ved..", He chattered.  
  
The figure groaned again, "My back!"  
  
"Oh! Oh!..OW!", the figure finally stood holding it's back.  
  
Everyone gasped, "Yekusa!?!?"  
  
(A/N: ..Ah..there it is!)  
  
Yekusa finally stood up straight; and gave a startled look to them, "Who else did you think it was?!?"  
  
Everyone groaned and turned away.  
  
Kunzoi stepped down and walked towards the aisle, towards Yekusa, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Especially on my wedding day!"  
  
Yekusa flushed a bit, "..Nothing."  
  
"Nothing!?!?", Kunzoi yelled.  
  
"I mean! Something!"  
  
"Something..?", he asked confused.  
  
"Yes!", Yekusa lifted her nose towards the roof, "I wanted to tell mama something and everyone who believes the Prince of Vegetsai is worth being a king!"  
  
Everyone gasped, and looked at each other.  
  
The King and Queen on Vegetsai stood up, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"If you want to know..", Yekusa sneered.  
  
The Queen of Qouyusei gave a evil-go-on look to her daughter.  
  
"Well, just the other day, Vegeta grabbed me, in the middle of the hall! And he dragged me into his room! Then he tried to rape me! I tried to fight him, but he is much stronger than I! And so He put sleeping pills in my drink and as I was drowzy and unaware of my surroundings he..", Yekusa weeped.  
  
"..He raped me."  
  
Everyone gasped, in horror.  
  
The Queen of Vegetsai cried on her husband.  
  
"No...not our son," She muttered.  
  
The King didn't believe it for one bit; "Do you have proof?"  
  
Yekusa gave another of her innocent-startling looks, "Proof!? I was afraid of telling anyone for they wouldn't believe me...and now..I'm accused.. What proof must I give..? That i'm NOT a virgin anymore?"  
  
"You never were..", Bulma muttered.  
  
Just then, another loud crash rang through the halls and into the chapel room.  
  
Vegeta appeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Well! I didn't mean to grab all the attention from the groom and bride..", He smirked.  
  
The Queen cried louder.  
  
"Mother? Why cry? Marriage is a happy thing!", Vegeta chuckled.  
  
All the men got out of there pews and surrounded Vegeta.  
  
"HEY! What is the meaning of this!?", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You scum-sucking bird brain!"  
  
"You torture guest!"  
  
"You could never hold your own desire. Think about our kingdom!"  
  
The men yelled in anger.  
  
They all caught Vegeta off guard and dragged him out of the room, and into the dungeon.  
  
The Queen of Qouyusei turned around, "Well! Shall we go on?"  
  
The priest nodded.  
  
Kunzoi went back into his place and held Bulma's hand giving her a reassuring look.  
  
The priest went on with the ceremony all over again.  
  
He got to Kunzoi, "Do you take Bulma to be your happily wedded wife...."  
  
Kunzoi smiled, "I do."  
  
The priest turned to Bulma, once again; "Do you take Kunzoi to be your happily wedded husband..?  
  
Bulma hesistated, "I.."  
  
Kunzoi smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Can't"  
  
And with that she picked up her skirt and ran out of the chapel.  
  
Leaving everyone in a mountain of sputters.  
  
  
  
  
  
@~#$!%%!~#~#~@$  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat on the ground in the dungeon, his back against the wall.  
  
It was a like a jail cell, a bit larger but the floor was covered in dirt.  
  
The small comforter was filled with lovely bed bugs, lice and fleas.  
  
He drew small circles on the dirt with a stick, he found.  
  
"What in damnanation did I do?", The wondered.  
  
He asked his guard the reason why he was locked up.  
  
But the guard only humphed and walked to another post.  
  
"When I find out..who the hell..did this...", he said quite angry.  
  
'I wonder who the wedding went?', Vegeta sneered in his thoughts.  
  
'Kunzoi probably has already taken her away from here.'  
  
'ARGH! No time to be jealous!'  
  
He threw his head, hard against the cold wall.  
  
And to his suprise on of the blocks fell off with a thud!  
  
"Hey..", Vegeta looked around to see if any of the guards had heard or saw.  
  
"Good, Now a plan and to see where this ends up."  
  
  
  
  
  
@~!#$@~!%!^@~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma ran into her room crying.  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
"I don't even love him!"  
  
Then who do you love?  
  
"V-v-get...NO!"  
  
But you do!  
  
"No! I will not loose my heart to someone who doesn't care!"  
  
You already did. And he loves you.  
  
"No he doesn't. You heard Yekusa. He loves her."  
  
Ha, bunch of bullshit if you ask me.  
  
Bulma smiled and laid down on her pillows.  
  
She was playing war with her mind.  
  
She threw a hard punch against her pillow.  
  
"No! I DON'T love him, and I NEVER will."  
  
She tried to make herself convinced; but everytime her thoughts went back to the way he touched her, his body and how much he loved to work out.  
  
Bulma shoke her head, "Stop!"  
  
'Okay, I admit it. I do love him. But..I know for a fact he won't take me back..', she thought.  
  
And again she cried.  
  
She cried because she almost made a big mistake.  
  
And she cried because she lost someone whom she cared for alot.  
  
All because of lies and rumors.  
  
  
  
@~#$%!!~@~@$^&!@#~!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was half asleep when he heard a clicking noise.  
  
"Huh? What is that..?", Vegeta said with a yawn.  
  
He was still sitting against the wall; on the other side of the infested bed.  
  
He heard the noise getting louder and faster and closer.  
  
"Hmph. Probably one of those guards ready to behead me for all I know.."  
  
He decided to go back to sleep.  
  
"Psst! Vegeta!", The voice yelled.  
  
..Snore.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"..ZzzZzZzZ.."  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"ZzzZz--..WHAT!?"  
  
Vegeta crawled to the bars that enclosed him.  
  
"Who's there?", he asked readily.  
  
"Me..", the voice said kind of shyly.  
  
The figure appeared out of nowhere and Vegeta could see Bulma; in full view.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"Gee, nice to see you to.."  
  
"Heck, for all I know your the one who probably got me in here!"  
  
Bulma sighed patiently, "I don't blame you for thinking that. But no."  
  
"Then who!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Shhh! They will hear us!"  
  
"Who?", Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Yekusa said that you raped her. Which of course as you can see, got you in here. And they are planning to dethrone you from being the future king."  
  
"Great kami! That whore!", Vegeta said with full anger this time.  
  
"Look Vegeta. I have no idea why I'm here. But..I don't know why I'm even telling you this; but I felt like a force was pulling me towards you.."  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely.  
  
Bulma looked down, "..I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for not believing you. And not trusting you either. You where always there for me."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "In more than one ways."  
  
Bulma smiled a bit, shaking her head.  
  
"Your in a dungeon and you still have that cockyness."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Hey it's in the blood. Did I ever tell you the story of how my dad got my mother?"  
  
Bulma put her hand out, "No! ...your unbelievable."  
  
Vegeta smiled, and grabbed her hand through the bars, "Yes, I believe I am."  
  
He kissed her hand softly, lingering.  
  
Bulma pulled her hand away, and blushed.  
  
"Your forgiven.", Vegeta said with a chuckle.  
  
Bulma smiled a bit, "Thanks"  
  
"So tell me. How's your hubbie?", Vegeta asked with a frown.  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"I ditched him.", Bulma said while walking away.  
  
Vegeta smiled and placed his hands on the bars.  
  
'Maybe there is hope for us after all..'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay! Sorry so short. But..Ah! anyway. The winner was..  
  
! She got the guess right. She guessed that Yekusa was the one at the door. Well ..just wanted to say that.  
  
Oh yes! I wanted to say, HI AMY! ..*mutters* the slut! *cough, cough*  
  
And another Hi to Clara!! I Luf ya!  
  
And..For all those Cowboy Beboop lovahs..  
  
Check out a cool story,  
  
The Unthinkable - It's a story about ed.  
  
Here is the summary:  
  
Ed goes to get a soda, but brings back something that will change her and everyone else's lives..forever!  
  
The author is..:  
  
Ryoki-chan!  
  
My baka! I Luf yah! ..Alot! and I missed yah too!... *pouts*  
  
*looks at watch* By now your probably watching Star Wars II  
  
*cries*..evvviiillll...  
  
Oh yes, please review! ..pwetty please. 


	15. The Final Story - Part I

Author's Notes: Wow.. I can't believe FF.net is actually back and up and running.  
Just in time, the next chappie; we are nearing the end. Well I think it is.   
I actually had time to revise and spellcheck the story. ...Thanks to the hospital.. - -;; Anyways on with the story.  
  
Well, *Shrugs*, Here it is.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fat dog.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 -   
  
The Final Story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on her bed sorta happy.  
  
She hadn't felt this great in awhile.  
  
Bulma knew Vegeta loved her, although he didn't fully admit it yet.  
  
Or if his stubborness would ever allow him to.  
  
And she didn't end up marrying a good-looking alien.  
  
'Well, this is it. I should go tell the King some things about me and Vegeta', she thought.  
  
As she got up to go on her own little quest she bumped into a servant.  
  
"..You..needed...King's office..Now!", the servant managed to say.  
  
Bulma looked as though she was totally confused but walked towards the office.  
  
She needed to see him anyways, didn't she?  
  
As she neared the door that led into the office she heard many shouts and crashing noises.  
  
"What's going on?", she asked herself.  
  
Bulma leaned her ear against the door.  
  
"What are you saying!? That my son would do that!?", the King yelled in an outrage.  
  
He suddenly punched the wall, letting go of his anger and took his aging hand out of the new hole.  
  
"Why not? You know he couldn't have resisted temptation," the Queen of Qouyusei replied back calmly.  
  
"Then your daughter must have done something to him! He wouldn't have..have.."  
  
"My daughter is young, beautiful and certainly innocent! Vegeta is the bastard of a son who can't keep his hands on one girl for a night!"  
  
The King's face burned red with anger, "I'll find out the truth.."  
  
"I told you the truth, it's up to you to believe it or not", the Queen sneered.  
  
Suddenly Bulma accidentally turned the door knob and fell through.  
  
She landed with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow..", she groaned as she got up; rubbing her back.  
  
"Ah, Bulma. Just the person I wanted to see," the King said encouraging.  
  
Bulma smiled a bit, then saw the other Queen of the sluts from hell.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to ask you something to," Bulma replied softly.  
  
"You know Bulma..", the Queen began walking to her, "To bad you didn't marry my son. You would've made an excellent wife and daughter-in-law."  
  
'Yeah, you wish Ms. Universe of Corrupt and Evil', Bulma retorted in her mind.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Why? Are you telling more lies? Because it's getting really annoying now."  
  
The Queens eye went wide, "How dare you talk to me this way?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do dare alot these days. But why don't you tell the truth?"  
  
"There are no lies. What are you imposing? That I would bring such treachery here!?", the Queen asked.  
  
"Yeah, and that your a lying scum bag from a the bottom of your planet", Bulma said fiercly.  
  
The King of Vegetsai applauded, "Well said Bulma dear."  
  
"Thank you", Bulma replied back.  
  
Suddenly everyone's favorite two siblings entered the room.  
  
"Mother!! I won't leave until the plan..", Yekusa started to whine but noticed the King and Bulma in her presence.  
  
"What..plan?", the King asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing! My daughter is stupid. You know those blonde moments..eheh..", the Queen quickly covered.  
  
"But mooomm!! I'm not a blonde!!", Yekusa whined.  
  
"Hush!", Kunzoi told his sister.  
  
Kunzoi finally saw Bulma and walked over to her.  
  
Bulma looked away from his impending gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry you don't feel the same way I feel about you," he started to say.  
  
"But you can always change your mind you know", he continued.  
  
"No, I know how I feel. Thanks though," she reassured softly.  
  
Kunzoi sighed and moved away from her, nothing more could be said.  
  
Somehow the wall rug seemed to be moving.  
  
"Ah!! A ghost! Run!" Yekusa yelled, flinging her arms around wildly.  
  
"Hm, she does look like a chicken" Bulma muttered.  
  
Vegeta popped out of the rug coughing.  
  
"Sheesh..So damn dirty and..dust..", he hacked.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be cast away by now!" the evil Queen asked horrified.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Escape route", he replied with a smirk.  
  
Bulma walked up to him with the look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
"What are you doing? Here in this room? And where did you come from?", Bulma asked raising her right brow.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Always the first to talk and can't stop."  
  
Bulma turned red, "Oh you.."  
  
"I came from my lovely, comfy cell," he interrupted, "But then I suddenly remembered a secret pathway that our ancestors built."  
  
The Queens face distorted.  
  
"You raped my daughter! Therefore you must either marry her to protect yourself or be sent away", she yelled.  
  
"Since when did you choose what happened around here", Vegeta muttered.  
  
Vegeta's father sighed, "It's true. It says so here on paragraph 5; section 8, on 'Ruling Your Planet - Laws and Traditions.' "  
  
Everyone flipped open there own little booklet and read the paragraph.  
  
"Oooh," went around the room.  
  
The King smiled innocently, "They have some interesting things here about.."  
  
Bulma coughed then blushed, remembering what she and Vegeta had done.  
  
Breaking the new found silence; the Queen whistled a shrilly high-pitched sound.  
  
Many soilders came at her beck and call.  
  
"So Vegeta the choice is yours; Marry my daughter", Yekusa tried to bat her eyelashes flirtaciously but ended up getting crossed eyed.  
  
"Or go straight to the pauper's field. Entirely up to you."  
  
Vegeta straightened himself, "Neither."  
  
The likely choice for him, huh?  
  
"Then I'll make the decision for you. Soldiers! Take him away!", the Queen shouted.  
  
Soldiers came to arrest Vegeta but he was alive and well this time.   
  
He knocked two soldiers heads together and watched them fall with a smirked lastered against his face.  
  
"Mwahah!", he laughed.  
  
Another soldiers came from behind, and Vegeta elbowed him the stomach, then turned around to give him a quick jab.  
  
He continued to fight off the soldiers.  
  
"Men! Take Plan Y! He's too strong!", one of the higher ranked men yelled.  
  
Two soldiers surrounded Vegeta circling around him, trying to avoid him as well.  
  
As Vegeta kept his eyes on those two soldiers not noticing another small man.  
  
The smaller soldiers came up behind Vegeta and grabbed his crotch.  
  
Vegeta jumped, "HOLY GRAVY!" (A/n: There yah go Jason.. ^_^)  
  
As Vegeta yelled, another man came up, gagged him and chained him all while he was caught off guard.  
  
Bulma turned away, "Interesting plan.."  
  
The soldiers took Vegeta away to who knows where.  
  
"This isn't right!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Why not?", Yekusa asked confused.  
  
"Because he didn't do anything wrong!", Bulma replied.  
  
Yekusa looked up at the ceiling, then nodded.  
  
"I suppose your right."   
  
Bulma sighed and walked up to her, "You mean to say he didn't rape you?"   
  
Yekusa started to say something but the Queen ran to her side.  
  
"How can you ask someone to talk about such a horrible and terrifing situation."  
  
Bulma fused, she knew this was all a lie.   
  
"Shut up you bitch..", Bulma said and punched the Queen in the face.  
  
The King's eye went wide with amusement, "Wow..wanna be my bodyguard?"  
  
The Queen fell and knocked her head against the floor and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay people..that's it for now.   
  
I'm done with chapter 15, I know it's kinda short. But 16 will (I think) Be the last.  
  
Now..   
  
Jason: There I put up your word thang. o0;; ..Er.. Kinda at the wierd moment ne? ..x.x;;   
  
Don't mind me. And for the "fighting/action" scene..Sorry, it came out wierd. I really can't write fighting scenes..  
  
One of meh many weak points.   
  
I Luf you all, please review!   
  
Arigatou!   
  
~ Kate 


End file.
